Artemis
Artemis is the Greek virgin goddess of the hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals, and the wilderness. She and her twin brother Apollo are known as the "Twin Archers." Artemis' handmaidens are known as the Hunters of Artemis, a group of young women that have turned their back from the company of men and have pledged themselves to the goddess. Her Roman counterpart is Diana. History Artemis was the first born child of Zeus and Leto. Her mother was forbidden by a jealous Hera, to give birth anywhere on earth or anywhere the sun shines, but the floating island of Delos was an exception. Immediately after her birth, Artemis helped her mother deliver Apollo which is why she is sometimes called a Goddess of Childbirth, even though she is a virgin goddess. When she was three years old, Artemis asked her father to grant her a wish. She desired (among other things) a silver bow and the choice to remain a maiden for all eternity like her Aunt Hestia. She held a passion for hunting and wanted to roam the wilderness forever. As Artemis was Zeus' favorite daughter and he held a special pride for her, Zeus granted her wish. He also took a vow on the River Styx that he would never force her to marry or have children. but she gave a gift of Katie and Katie was formed out of Artemis's bow. She looks exactly like artemis and is in the hunt. Orion Artemis would only come close to forswearing her vow of chastity once: when she met a talented huntsman named Orion. After traveling throughout Greece, the young demigod settled on the island of Delos where he became a favorite of Leto and eventually gained the trust of Artemis as well. Orion became a frequent hunting companion of the goddess, spending much of his time in her company. The pair grew closer and closer to each other until the huntsman was considered to be the most loyal and valued of her attendants. However, Apollo quickly recognized Orion's feelings for his sister and knew that Artemis was beginning to return them as well. Consumed by a jealous rage, he sent a giant scorpion to attack the hunter and then tricked Artemis into shooting him when he fled into the sea. Anguished and distraught over what she had done, a heartbroken Artemis transformed her beloved partner into a constellation to honor his memory. Other myths Many stories were told of Artemis defending her virginity from others, including the giant Otis, who had tried to seize her for his wife. Others such as Actaeon were punished for accidentally seeing her nude. Many of Artemis' myths placed her in the role of an avenger, causing quick deaths to her victims with her silver arrows, such as she did to Niobe's daughters, while Apollo shot down her sons. Personality Artemis possesses a deep caring for maidens, especially for maidens whom she presides over. Unlike her twin, she is less "easy-going" and more focused with a much greater understanding of mortals than most of the other Olympians. Although she is reasonable, Artemis holds a general dislike of men although she does acknowledge and respect those who prove themselves to her, such as Orion, Hippolytus, and Percy Jackson. Artemis is shown to be an independent goddess who prefers the company of her hunters to even that of other gods. She loves hunting and is associated with the moon, which Apollo mentioned happened during the Roman era when the former goddess of the moon faded. Artemis is among the more sympathetic Olympians and weighs individuals by their actions and choices as opposed to their potential. However, there is a darker side to Artemis, as shown when she transforms Actaeon into a stag after he saw her naked. Though many women in that situation would have assumed Actaeon planned to rape her and she defended herself accordingly. Furthermore, Artemis banished Kallisto from among her Hunters and transformed her into a bear, after the latter was seduced and impregnated by Zeus (the transformation was largely because Kallisto did not come forward and tell Artemis about the seduction and pregnancy). Appearance She can appear as whatever she likes, and whatever age she likes, but chooses to be the average age of her Hunters, which is around twelve, though she is sometimes seen as a full grown woman. She has auburn hair and eyes as silvery yellow as the moon, and is incredibly beautiful. Percy describes her face as breathtakingly beautiful. Her cabin is number eight at Camp Half-Blood, which is mostly noted for its silver color and silver aura that shines during the night when the moon rises. Artemis often travels in a silver chariot pulled by golden reindeer with silver horns. Roman counterpart Artemis can change her aspect into her Roman counterpart of Diana. As Diana, she becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike, as most Roman gods tend to be. The Greeks envisioned Artemis as an independent and vigorous goddess of the wilderness and hunt while the Romans depicted Diana additionally as the goddess of the moon. Abilities As a daughter of Zeus, Artemis is an extremely powerful goddess. *'Prowess in Battle:' Artemis is shown to be very formidable in battle, due to her amazing agility and expertise with fighting with a bow and arrow, as well as her long hunting knives. Artemis is shown to be able to hold her own against very strong opponents, even the Titan General Atlas (though he did have the upper hand through the majority of their duel). Due to her skill in battle, she was trusted by Zeus to kill any powerful monsters Kronos would try to recruit. *'Archery:' As the goddess of archery, Artemis is a very powerful archer. She also excels in other target-shooting-based activities, such as basketball. Her arrows strike anyone, no matter how far they are. Her skills only rivaled by her brother Apollo, and the giant Orion. *'Enhanced Hunting:' As the goddess of the Hunt, Artemis has the same advanced hunting powers her Hunters have, but extremely increased. **She has the ability to control animals associated with hunting, such as wolves and hawks. **She has enhanced speed, aim, and precision, since she was able to split the Manticore's spikes in-midair. **She has a dynamic camouflage ability. **She can replenish the animals she kills. **She can transform ordinary things into things associated with hunting, as with the hunter Actaeon whom she turned into a stag. **She can help heroes more directly since wild animals and monsters are in her domain. *'Photokinesis:' As the goddess of the moon, she has absolute control over moonlight. **She can shoot shafts of moonlight. **She can see clearly in the dark. *'Wilderness:' As the goddess of the wilderness, she has absolute control over the plants and animals in her domain. **She can turn into any animal. **As the goddess of animals, she has divine authority over them. **She can communicate with animals. **Animal Empathy **Zoolingualism **Zoopathy **Wildlife Control **Animal Whispering **Animal mind-control **Give animals the unusual ability of human speech **Heal injured animals **Create sentient animals from inanimate objects *'Chlorokinesis:' As the goddess of the wilderness, she has absolute control over the plants in her domain. Artemis has unlimited control and power over any forest and its surroundings controlling every aspect from its trees to the wind and its bugs and so on. *'Creating Constellations:' Artemis can transform people into constellations once they have passed, such as Zoë Nightshade and Orion. Items She has silver bow and arrows, a pair of hunting knives and a silver chariot which she rides in pulled by four golden deer with silver horns. This later gave mortals the idea of Santa Claus. Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon Artemis has two sides of her, the fierce and lively goddess of the Hunt and the mysterious and serene goddess of the Moon. In her two sides, she is mostly seen as the Goddess of Hunt, where she wears a short tunic with her hair into a ponytail, holding a bow and quiver and mostly with her golden stag. When she is the Goddess of the Moon, she wears a long gossamer dress and has her hair held up. Being a Virgin Goddess Artemis is one of the virgin goddesses on Mount Olympus besides Athena and Hestia. Hestia, Athena, and Artemis made an oath on the River Styx to Zeus saying that they would not marry and would stay virgins for eternity. Artemis is one of the goddesses that make up the triple goddess symbol: *The Maiden- waxing moon- Artemis, represents the huntress on earth *The Mother- full moon- Selene, represents the moon in the heavens *The Crone- waning moon- Hecate, represents the Underworld Artemis' Chariot Artemis' chariot can fly. Artemis' chariot is made out of silver and pulled by four golden horned deer. The bridles of her chariot are made out of silver as well. Her chariot gave mortals the idea of Santa Claus. Category:Females Category:Goddesses Category:Hunters